


Indigo Is Upset

by GlitchPen



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Aura AU, Character personality change, College, Gen, future character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchPen/pseuds/GlitchPen
Summary: As a guy who can see people’s Auras, he views the world in a ‘rainbow’ of colors.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 22





	Indigo Is Upset

**Author's Note:**

> Work in Progress, You may share with whoever you like, I do not have a set upload schedule so it depend on when i feel like uploading.

* * *

* * *

I’m blue, always have, always will be. Well actually I’m indigo but same thing, right? Everything I look at is tinted with a colorful haze of dark purple and blueish tints. Everything except people. You see, people have their own auras, ranging from red to green to magenta. Everyone has their own color but it’s not that simple.

I was born with an uncommon ability to _see_ other people’s auras, now don’t get me wrong it really isn’t the biggest deal but sometimes it gets in the way... a lot.

Everyone has an aura, but here’s the thing; it’s biased. It’s complete and utter bullshit. There is a hierarchy of colors and no one gets to choose where they’re placed, nor do you get a choice in your shade.

A decent example of the hierarchy is the schools so called “‘rainbow’ students”. A group of college students who have all sorts of auras ranging from the top of the hierarchy to the bottom; yet some how they all get along. Let’s get started.

The Rainbows, first up, Dream. at least that’s what everyone calls him. He’s a green, one of the higher up on the chart of colors. He has his own little circle within The Rainbows, his closest friends? Sapnap, Karl, And Techno.

Sapnap and Karl are fairly simple to read even if you couldn’t see their auras; Techno on the other hand, is a pain to read when it comes to auras, barely showing any emotion when it comes to expression.

As I stare at the four boys Karl’s bright yellow aura streaks irregularly showing sparks of hyperactivity. Sapnap glows a dark red shine and although I couldn’t remember what metallic red means I know it’s under a negative category, I learned that in class. Techno? His aura is a pale, dull violet radiating from his skin, I feel sorry for the dude sometimes. He radiates a color of low drive, and stamina.

now that I’ve gotten their auras down I looked to the left of the group, it’s the rest of the so called “Rainbows”. The other students there consisted of, Bad, Niki, Quackity, Tubbo, Tommy, Fundy, Wilbur, and last but not least, Philza.

I looked into their crowd, a mirage of color flooded my field of vision as I took in all of their auras. The ones that caught my eye first were two boys standing next to each other, laughing.

I recognized the two boys as Tubbo and Tommy, they had almost the same pale orange light that oozed in their presence. They stood against a wall, talking mainly to each other. See, pale orange falls under the negative category of orange auras. Their aura speaks about loss of identity, and low self esteem.

The two boys stood next to another boy with a similar aura, a murkier orange. From what I remember, his name is Quackity, his aura matches him pretty well, murky oranges signify inflated egos and such. It represents him perfectly if you ask me.

Stood next to Quackity was a pretty girl and a freakishly tall guy. The two of them were in a class of mine last year, their names are Niki and Wilbur. Despite what you may think the auras of the two don’t match them in the slightest.

The taller boy has a aura of a murky white, it shouts alienation and signs of unwillingness to reach out. It’s sorrowful to see him along side a woman with a mustard shaded yellow, a jealous feeling and resentment follows the girl wherever she goes.

The pair soon turned to talk to a new set of people, three men stood in a messy line. I also recognize them from around school, I’m pretty sure their names are Fundy, Philza, and Bad. Interesting names, but it makes them memorable. The trio of guys are a unique gaggle of pink shades. Although it looks as if there’s only one negative aura of the bunch. The negative aura just so happens to be the lankiest looking boy; Fundy. I learned about his aura recently in class, his extremely pale pink color fills him with an urge to seek rescue, it’s a common lost boy syndrome.

There were two slightly older looking guys on either side of Fundy. That would be Philza and Bad, the two positives of the group. They just so happen to be the _only_ positives in the group of popular aura students.

The two men, alongside Fundy, have pink auras. Bad’s aura represents him as a peacemaker, a mender of the bruised and broken; a bright pink flows around him, slowly fading into Philza’s clear pink ambience. A clear pink aura suggests he is a loyal man, seeing the best in everyone.

On my own time, I was so immersed in analyzing the groups auras as a whole that I didn’t realize that I caught the gaze of almost half the group. shit.


End file.
